


Tickled Pink

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (inspired by), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asmo's Thoughts and Feelings, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Intimacy, Love and Lust, M/M, May I offer you some Asmodeus content in these trying times?, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Soft Asmodeus, Song: La Vie En Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: Lust and love. Mind, body, heart, and soul. You are his as he is yours.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song _La Vie en Rose_ by Édith Piaf. 🌹

“Asmodeus.”

The soft call of your voice brought him out of his reverie. How could it not when it was his favorite melody, his name falling past your lips? Whenever you uttered it, he never failed to get caught up in your spell. It was a mystical web he had no desire of breaking free from.

Asmodeus averted his gaze from his reflection in the vanity mirror and turned to you. Flustered, you emerged from his walk-in closet wearing the pajamas he picked out and requested for you to wear tonight. Iridescent silk fabric and pink: those were two things he was partial to, and they were on the one he adored the most. Although you expected his face to light up as he would when he asked you to try on something, this time, his eyes bore to you so heatedly that your gaze shifted to the floor at their fierceness. For a second, your eyelashes cast a shadow over your rosy cheeks, but the desire to see his reaction trumped over your shyness. Your lips curved into a small smile, and you raised your eyes back to meet his gaze once more.

Entranced, Asmodeus smiled at you in return. This was a look he liked on you; a picture of innocence and sensuality in your bashfulness. Was it truly he who had the power to charm beings? Strangely, it was you who charmed him in ways no one had ever done before. Everything about you and him in this moment spread warmth over his mind and body; as if he was drunk on Demonus but with the assurance that he wouldn't suffer from a terrible hangover the next morning. “Oh, I knew it! As expected, I chose the perfect one. It looks great on you!”

“Really?”

“Of course!” He stood and gestured to the seat he vacated. “Come sit, and let me comb your hair. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

You both laughed at the remark he made. “I know.”

The fragrance of roses that clung to your skin, fresh from the warm bath you had together, grew stronger as you made your way to his direction and obliged to his request. Humming to the tune of his favorite song, Asmodeus wasted no time in grabbing his favorite hairbrush from the drawer. He worked through the tangles in your damp hair, and his touch was indeed gentle as he performed the task with practiced ease. He also made sure the hairdryer was not too warm for your liking and not too close to your scalp as he continued. When he finished all that he needed to do, he set the hairbrush back to the vanity and exclaimed, “All done!”

“Thank you.” You turned to him and admired the matching pajama set he wore and his perfectly styled hair. 

“What? Are you mesmerized by my beauty?”

“I always am,” you admitted. “Let’s go to bed?”

“Oh, darling. You know literal sleeping isn’t what’s in my mind, right?”

You chuckled. It was a short, but nevertheless, unforgettable sound embedded in his memory. “Good thing that isn't what I have in mind, either.”

Anticipation led his lustful heart to quicken its pace, its every thump meant for you and no one else as you took his hand in yours and led him to the bed. As always, you were in the same wavelength as him; you understood what he meant even when he spoke in riddles. No one has ever done that before, and it made him feel special— _you_ made him feel special.

Together in his favorite place, you took him in your embrace and whispered, “I love you, Asmodeus.”

Nothing has made him happier. Every time you would say that you loved him, he felt it deep in his bones. Once in a while, you said it as a thank you when he gave you something that reminded him of you. Sometimes, you said it as an invitation to unwind at The Fall when he was feeling down. Other times, it was the fleeting kiss on his cheek you surprised him with when you happened to see each other in between classes. No matter what you said or did, everything meant the same thing, your words and deeds dripped with your affection for him. 

Asmodeus basked in your warmth. He closed his eyes and sought your lips with his, answering your words of love with a passionate kiss. His hands roamed all over your body, lingering on your behind and caressing it before giving it a firm squeeze. You moaned and responded to him in kind, welcoming his tongue with yours the second he slid it past your parted mouth. As you shared more kisses, he groaned, his body quivering at the touch of your fingertips. It was reminiscent of how aphrodisiacs affected him, except it was more pleasant; permanent.

One by one, he unbuttoned your top and took his time in worshipping the exposed skin. He kissed your chest and felt your heartbeat, the pulse against his lips telling him that you were real, you existed, and you were in his arms. As he made his way lower, the excitement of baring your entire form to him heightened his blazing libido. It was amusing how he requested for you to wear these pajamas, and yet, here he was, peeling the articles of clothing from your skin without hesitation nor regret minutes after. 

Once again, Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, would do what he did best with you. It was different, however, for what he felt for you wasn’t a fleeting wave of arousal. There were times when the acquaintance of your bodies called for wild seduction and gratification, but tonight was meant for mellow lovemaking. As a hedonistic creature, he loved and excelled in both, but the connection he shared with you was the most intimate connection he has ever shared with anyone. It was scandalous, but at the same time, precious. He couldn’t get enough—no, he’d _never_ get enough.

He discarded your pajama pants and underwear and closed his lips over your sex. Your taste, the moans beginning to escape your lips, and your responsiveness to his ministrations tempted him to give in and give you all he has to offer. He planned to, but tonight, he’d take his time in satisfying you completely, paying particular attention to the places where you felt the most pleasure and prolonging your journey to your peak. Asmodeus couldn’t help it; he longed to know your body like the back of his hand. Your fingers clutched his favorite bed sheet while your other hand carded through his hair, the tips of your nails teasing his scalp lightly. Eyes closed, you desperately tugged at his locks and moved your hips as you yearned for more friction. Unable to deny you any longer, he granted you what you wanted and needed.

You were lovely, coming undone at the power of his lips and fingers.

Panting, you sat up as he did, looked him in the eyes, and pleaded, “Let me love you, too, Asmo.”

Another surge of desire coursed through his veins at your words alone. “You really know how to get me riled up, don’t you?”

You laughed. “I’m glad I do. So, will you let me?”

“Why don’t you come here and kiss me, then?”

Without wasting a second, you shifted closer and connected your lips to his, tasting a hint of yourself on his mouth as you deepened the kiss with your tongue. With eager fingers, you undressed him and discarded his nightwear to the foot of the bed, all the while the sounds of your lips connecting, again and again, filled the room.

Asmodeus sighed as you parted your lips from each other’s and pressed your foreheads together. With a serious but hopeful glint on his eyes, he held you by the shoulders and said, “Give your heart and soul to me, love.”

Smiling, you whispered, “How could I when they're already yours?”

Your wandering hands traced his torso until your fingers closed around his rigid length, your every stroke driving him to the brink of madness. The roses in his room, all in full bloom, and your strong presence filled his senses. Asmodeus trembled and fluttered his eyes closed, overjoyed at the realization that his every fantasy with you was turning into reality as the days went by. 

If Asmodeus was being honest with you, himself, and the three worlds: he loved you as much as he loved himself, maybe even more—he was uncertain, for now, at least, because everything was new to him. Still, the idea alone was something he never would have believed to be possible. The sheer vulnerability stripped him for your scrutiny, and yet, in times when he secretly felt ugly, you saw him, and he was beautiful in your eyes. In the thousands of years Asmodeus has existed, it was in these moments with you that he has felt the most cherished. He shined even brighter than he used to when he was still the Jewel of the Heavens.

It was another night full of romantic declarations, no spaces between your bodies, and overlapping lines of lust and love. The sensation of your body moving in synchrony with his was reminiscent of the joys of heaven and the carnal pleasures of hell. He took delight in it as much as you did. Silently, he wished that nights would be longer for morning meant that you would have to part. But all was well; it was also another day, another opportunity, and another moment he could spend loving you.

The morning after, Asmodeus awoke to your sleeping face beside him, your arm wrapped around his waist, and your breaths warm against his chest. As always, his profane heart raced for you. Nights of jumping from one bed to another only to wake with an empty space next to him had come to an end. There was no need for any more walks of shame, either. All this time, it wasn’t the warmth of another’s body Asmodeus was yearning for—it was the warmth of someone else’s love, the warmth that you so freely and tenderly bestowed upon him.

You roused from your slumber and opened your eyes, smiling when you noticed him gazing at you. In a daze, you greeted, “Good morning, Asmo.”

Both unabashed and beloved, you remained bared for each other. You snuggled to him and closed your eyes again, sighing as you began drifting off.

“Good morning,” he whispered. Eyes watering, he pressed a kiss on your hair and combed his fingers through it, lulling you and himself back to sleep. “It’s a good morning.”

At long last, Asmodeus has found happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🌹💕
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ichigo-daifuku.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
